tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 104
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 105|Next Episode -->]] Date: June 4th, 2010 Length: 2:18:59 Hosts: Chris, Mikel, Tyler, and Tyler N. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Law and Order Special Victims Unit Closing Words: Tyler Wilde: "TalkRadars Over!" Closing Song: Guile Theme - OC Remix ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 historical people defamed by games 00:06:31 *Catholic Church weddings suck 00:41:02 *Pubic hair and its ability to travel, causing embarrassing situations 00:44:44 *Smoking restrictions in Santa Cruz, California 00:46:26 and Madison, Wisconsin 00:50:44 ;blowing smoke in a baby's face in Spain 00:49:51 *How does Logan Decker have a name half Wolverine and half Blade Runner. Was his parents that cool? *Sex and the City 2. 2:06:30 *Carolyn Gudmundson's Pokemon podcast's popularity possibly surpasses Talkradar's, according to Chris. The seeds of world domination have been planted. 2:04:52 Notable Facts: *First time Tyler Nagata and Tyler Wilde podcasted together. *Chris tries to introduce this week's Top 7 with a Disney video intro mash-up he threw together. 00:06:34 *Tyler Wilde cannot eat rice from a bowl with chopsticks. 00:11:30 *Chris tries to feel up Tyler Wilde's sunburnt body with his hands in order to stop the pain... or to get his weekly dose of "fake gayness" in. 00:48:50 *Mikel breaks the podcast sound barrier and everyone else's eardrums with a soul-piercing shriek, in discussion of Sex and the City 2's target audience. 2:10:52 It lasts 3 seconds. *Most historical Top 7 ever *Tylernol Funny Stories and Quotes: *Tyler Nagata **loved Nobunaga's Ambition, a turn-based strategy game because of the rice farming animation 00:11:27 ***Heck Yeah! I loved the animation of the rice farmers farming rice. ***If he played Nobunga's Ambition you control the population with gold and rice. ***Once again you don't need 30,000 troops, you just need lower taxes, give them rice and give them gold. **"Where are they going? To Mordor?" 2"09:58 **That was not what I was expecting sound clip. **Football is out of my league. *Chris Antista **"It's like licking a babies arse." (Irish accent) 40:10 **You can't copy and paste a podcast. Wikipedia can't help you." **@Tyler Let me touch you, a girl did this to me and it was great. ***Tyler "You are not a girl." **"I would rather fuck a man than listen to a Liza Minelli album." 2:07:57-2:07:59 **"Old and unfuckable hags." 2:10:40 **Outside of fucking all the little boys, owning all the land, and persecuting the Italians, its weird. **Boner, boner, boner, boner, HUGE BONER for the lord. **I'm not throwing pubes all over the place like Pube pen. *Mikel Reparaz **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 2:10:53-2:10:55 **We're biased and we want people to get excited about thing and tell them things suck. **Soldier of Fortune is the dumbest right wing game I ever played. **Rusty mailbox sounds like another rape prank. **I'm more comfortable when everyone is ignoring of what I have to say and waiting for their own time to talk. ***Chris "Don't reveal the formula. There is magic here and no one else can create that. **I had to choose between Ford or Edison. ***Chris "Was it because of the stash?" ***Mikel None of them had stashes." *Tyler Wilde **Your asshole is like saloon doors. Question of the Week Over hyped games: *Chris Antista: Too Human *Tyler Wilde: Will Wright and Spore. *Tyler Nagata: Alien vs. Predator on SNES. How could a game have so many good previews and be so bad? His article got published on EGM. *Mikel Reparaz: Excited about the dismemberment for Soldier of Fortune. Dumbest right wing game I ever played. Link: Episode 104 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 105|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010